Many current padlocks use lock cylinders that are incorporated into the padlock and cannot be changed by the end user. Therefore, a padlock is sold at a particular security level, and this security level cannot be changed, for example, without limitation, upgraded to a higher level of security. Many styles of padlocks are available, for example, without limitation, Offset “Hockey Puck” style, flat back “Hockey Puck” style solid steel round and square body padlocks, laminated padlocks, aluminum body padlocks, double ball locking padlock and single ball locking padlocks, high security padlocks. Other types of locks and padlocks include without limitation, vending or T-handle locks. Current padlocks also do not enable users to change the security level of the locks.
Currently there are some solutions to provide changeable padlocks; however these solutions require the use of different types of sleeves with each lock or require specialized locks. For example, without limitation, solutions to this problem include a rekeyable lock, a lock with a pop-out lock mechanism, and a lock with a removable cylinder and/or locking pins. These solutions enable the user to change the security level of the lock; however, a specialized lock must be used in these solutions. Another existing solution is a padlock that enables the end user to change locks using a removable core lock, which is a lock that goes into a door and uses multiple keys to remove the lock. However, this solution uses sleeves with a mechanism on the back end rather than a universal spacer.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a lock with a universal spacer that enables a user to change the security level of the lock by just replacing the lock (lock cylinder).
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.